


Настоящий шиноби

by Alexa_Depth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Depth/pseuds/Alexa_Depth
Summary: Какаши ушел на миссию.Какаши всегда уходил. Рано или поздно.Это считалось только вопросом времени. Не вопросом совести, разума или тлеющего одиночества в уставшей груди. Но вопросом долга. Вопросом чести. Вопросом «а каким должен быть настоящий шиноби?», задаваемым каждый год неокрепшим детским голосом с самой последней парты.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 12





	Настоящий шиноби

Какаши ушел на миссию.

Какаши всегда уходил. Рано или поздно.

Это считалось только вопросом времени. Не вопросом совести, разума или тлеющего одиночества в уставшей груди. Но вопросом долга. Вопросом чести. Вопросом «а каким должен быть настоящий шиноби?», задаваемым каждый год неокрепшим детским голосом с самой последней парты. И Ирука твердо знал на него ответ, выучил в тот самый момент, когда полный смысл прошелся когтем Кьюби по самому сердцу: шиноби должен ставить свою миссию превыше всего, должен быть сильным, должен отречься от всего человеческого и устремиться прямо навстречу к своей смерти, чтобы напоследок успеть принести себя в жертву на благо своего государства. Шиноби – это живой инструмент. Шиноби – это воплощение долга и силы.

Какаши был настоящим шиноби.

И как всякий настоящий шиноби Какаши, конечно же, ушел на миссию.

Ирука на миссии не ходил.

Его миссия сама пришла к нему, неловко постучалась в дверь общежития, пролепетала что-то о нехватке преподавательских кадров, а потом незаметно просочилась внутрь него, когда он все же переступил порог Академии, когда кто-то впервые осторожно позвал его тихим «сенсей»; и с тех пор никогда не прерывалась и не заканчивалась. Он гордо и достойно нес эту миссию на своих плечах, но иногда, в такие вот дни, она соскальзывала с них и кучей валилась в дорожную пыль.

Неправильно. Недопустимо.

Под сердцем что-то противно ныло, царапая стенки кровеносных сосудов, а открытые городские ворота неустанно манили. Это было бы так легко: выйти – и никогда больше не возвращаться назад.

Ирука настоящим шиноби не был.

Он знал это также точно, как и то, что завтра хандра закончится, и привычная рутина заберет его внимание полностью, не оставляя пространства ни для воображения, ни для меланхолии. Ворота из символа упущенных возможностей снова превратятся в пару резных створок на границе деревни, а разверзшаяся в груди пустота уменьшится, сомкнет рваные края и сделается невидимой до новых времен.

Это было бы так легко – взять свиток, уйти, позабыть о своей человечности, искупать свои руки в крови и внушить себе, что этого достаточно для существования.

Но шиноби не должен поддаваться эмоциям, так что его миссия тянется за ним по пятам до самого дома, до холодной постели и обжигающе горячего душа. Она цепляется за незабинтованные лодыжки и тянется все выше и выше, туда, где темнота ядовитой черной плесенью обрастает предсердия. Его миссия – не дать темноте поглотить свое сердце, и иногда она кажется невыполнимой. Его миссия – верить, что безысходность всего лишь иллюзия, пусть и такая же реальная, как сильнейшее гендзюцу врага.

Ирука не ходит на миссии.

Ирука и шиноби-то не настоящий.

Он сам раз за разом зачитывает малышне правила и сам же учит их нарушать.

Он слишком живой для того, кто должен быть холодным орудием, но слишком упрямый, чтобы признать свое поражение.

Ирука справляется. Борется, терпит потери, но встает и продолжает идти вперед. Он знает, что никто не поймет этой жертвы, что, если кто-то заметит – его, скорее, в очередной раз сочтут слабаком. Его борьба не красива, не завораживающа, она не видна даже бьякуганом – ее не продемонстрировать в послужном списке с честью. Ирука не спасает сотни жизней за раз – всего лишь одну и не самую выдающуюся. Этим подвигом не похвастаться – за него не повысят рангом, не назначат хокаге, не назовут героем.

Как хорошо, что у них в семье уже есть два героя.

Как хорошо, что Ируке всегда было плевать на то, что ему скажут другие.

И пускай Ируке не нужно на миссию, завтра он все равно проснется, выключит будильник и приготовит себе скудный завтрак – потому что не следовать своим же советам глупо, даже если ни крошки не лезет в рот. Еда – это энергия, а энергия нужна ему, чтобы продолжать свою миссию. Потому что он слишком эгоистичен, чтобы позволить миру вращаться без своего наблюдения, потому что есть те, кому он обязан подставить твердое плечо по возвращении.

В Ируке попеременно то бурлит гнев, то растекается вязкое безразличие, его то затапливает бесконечной любовью ко всему сущему, то он кожей ощущает, как проваливается под лед одиночества без возможности выплыть. Какаши не был таким. Он был настоящим шиноби.

В Ируке же – слишком много страстей, слишком много протеста и своеволия.

Вот почему Ирука обязательно завершит свою миссию, не возьмет свиток и не уйдет за ворота. Вот почему он дождется Какаши. Вот почему будет дожидаться его всегда.

Какаши был настоящим шиноби.

А миссия Ируки – никогда таковым не быть.


End file.
